Being mortal sucks!
by AngelicDragonElf
Summary: Suzaku and Seiryu have always been fighting and Byyako and Genbu have done nothing to stop it, but when the last straw is pulled they have to live life in America as normal human. Stuck with four gods that know nothing about America Rath, Rune, and Thatz
1. becoming mortal

Being a mortal sucks!

dragonelf 8: Not my first Fushigi Yugi fan fic but I hope you the reader like it. Remember to review at the end I'd like to know what you think. SOOOOOO PLEASE REVIEW AT THE END!

'BOOOOOOOMMMMM!'

The sound echoed threw out the heavenly palace of the Four Gods. Gendu and Byakko stood in amazement at the other two gods. Seiryu, and Suzaku were fighting as usual. Seiryu was covered in scorch marks while Suzaku was drenched soaking wet.

"Oh great! Now look what you've done!" yelled Seiryu.

"Me! Your to blame too, Seiryu," screamed Suzaku.

The two continued to bicker as Genbu and Byyako looked at their now destroyed home.

"I'm so sick of their fighting," said Byyako.

"Agreed," replied Genbu. "Wanna go check on your country?"

"Didn't we just do that?"

"Maybe, but it's better than staying here with these two, right?"

"You've got a point there," agreed Byyako just as Suzaku was about to throw another fireball, and Seiryu another water sphere.

They launched their attacks at each other; to bad it didn't work as they had hoped.

"WHAT IN THE HEAVENS NAME IS---!" cried Tai Yi-Jun as she appeared before the two bickering gods.

Too late. All four gods stood in surprise and shock at the now chard, and soaking emperor of heaven. Quickly recovering from the shock of being attacked, Tai Yi-Jun's face contorted with anger.

"THAT DOES IT!" screamed Tai Yi-Jun.

The four gods jumped back in fear, the last thing the wanted was an angry emperor of heaven.

"Suzaku, Seiryu, come closer, " said Tai Yi- Jun in sweetly came deadly way. "Now!"

The two gods approached her nervously, Seiryu tried to act tough but it was slowly crumbling away with each step he took. Suzaku didn't even bother to put up a front, to put it simply he was scared.

"YOU TWO! I'VE HAD IT UP TO HERE WITH YOUR FIGHTING," exploded

Tai Yi-Jun. " So I have a plan for the four of you."  
"Wait 'the four of you.' Surly you can't include me and Genbu," cried Byyako in indignation. Tai Yi-Jun sent him a death glare, making him feel as tiny and unsignfingent as an ant.

"You two didn't even bother to stop them, now."

She snapped her finger and instantly the four gods began to feel their power being drained from them. Each of the clothing was transformed from majestic celestial garbs to grubby modern day clothing. The first one to look down on himself was Genbu. He had brown Levi pants, white t- shirt, long brown trench coat and slightly worn hiking boots. Byyako was next and saw that he was wearing a white sleeveless shirt, with a green button up shirt on top, black pants, black leather wristwatch, and black mocks. Seiryu came next to see what he was wearing, it was a long mid night blue shirt that fit over his hips, and wrists, baggy Levi's, black tennis shoes, and a silver and dark blue paper boy hat. Suzaku was the last to get a glimpse at himself, he had a regular red t-shirt, baggy blue jeans with a lot of pockets, and yellow hiking boots, red wristbands, and pierced golden hoop earrings. (AN: Think of Miroku's earrings, from Inu Yasha.)

"What the!" they all cried in unison.

"I have stripped each of you of your powers, so that now you are mere mortals," explained Tai Yi-Jun, the four gawked at her opened mouth. Tai Yi- Jun wasn't done though. "You all will stay together on earth on a continent called America, to give you a new experience, while I fix up this mess."

"Wait! We do have countries to look after," said Genbu trying to find a way for them to stay.

"And I see you've all done a banged up job! Seiryu's country barely even exist anymore!" cried Tai Yi-Jun in an excusing way. "You are going and that's final."

Meanwhile

"Hey Rath. Throw this trash out for me will you. Thanks you're a doll!"

Rath looked back on her lazy co-worker who was just talking with his friend. Rath Damon was 17-year -old girl, with hip length fire red hair with a white strike in her bangs, vibrant red eyes matched he hair, which was now in a ponytail, and she was wearing her jobs uniform, a black and white tuxedo.

"Didn't even bother to hear my answer," muttered Rath angrily.

"You shouldn't listen to Tom, Rath. At his current pace he'll get fired."

Rath looked to see one of her best friends help by grabbing the next two bags. Rune Elfman was truly a sight to behold she had longer hair than Rath, in long golden locks, framing her bright blue eyes, but was now in the longest braid known to man, and like Rath she too wore the job uniform.

"I know, but if he gets fired then I'm still going to be landed with his job, and I hate it when he calls me doll!"

"I know. Hey Thatz can you give us a hand," called Rune as another girl popped out of nowhere.

Thatz Tucker was another of Rath's and Rune's friends. She had bright green shoulder length hair with matching green eyes, and would have look sweet and innocent if it weren't for the scar that was slashed across her face, not to mention all the mini scars.

"Sure I have nothing better to do any way," replied Thatz as she picked up the last two bags.

"Then why didn't Tom ask you," grumbled Rath.

"Hm? You want me to pick pocket him," asked Thatz.

"Thatz, you promise you wouldn't steal," cried Rune angrily.

"Just a suggestion."

"It wouldn't work anyway, the boss man only pays in checks," included Rath.

"What time is it Rune?" asked Thatz putting her arms behind her head.

"Five minutes till closing time," answered Rune looking at her watch.

"Great, my back killing me, and I still need to feed Rayearth and Sinistrio," said Rath while she stretched out.

" Still don't see who you take care of two dogs, go to school, go to job, and still have time to play with your dogs," stated Thatz.

"You find time, besides it's summer, I have lots of time."

"Then how about finding a boyfriend," asked Thatz.

"Get real like I'd stay with an idiot, that purposely acts like a monkey," hissed Rath.

"Okay that's enough, the boss is going to wonder where we are," interjected Rune.

After another days hard work at the resituate the three girls smiled in victory as Tom was fired and they got their paycheck. The three some parted ways, and Rath had finally arrived home.

"Rayearth, Sinistrio I'm home," called Rath as two huge dogs came and greeted their master with constant licking and tail wagging.

"You two hunger," asked Rath. The two instantly jumped at the thought of food and ran into the kitchen. "I guess so."

Rath took off her shoes and stepped into the living room. 'Huh?' thought Rath as she looked up in time to see four male bodies fall from her ceiling,

"AH!" cried Rath as all four landed on top of her. When the dust cleared, one could see the four, previous gods, stacked on top of each.

"This is all your fault Seiryu," blamed Suzaku who was in the center.

"You're the one that scorched Tai Yi-Jun," replied Seiryu.

"Will you two shut up," hissed Byyako.

"Byyako's right, we're all in the same spot. Honestly we're here stuck on earth on some continent we no nothing about, we don't have our powers any more, and we're stuck here until Tai Yi- Jun is satisfied. Fighting isn't going help so stop it," scolded Genbu.

"GET HECK OFF OF ME!" yelled Rath as wormed her way out of bodies. Stand in front of them. The four looked shock that they landed on someone. "RAYEARTH, SINISTRIO, SICK'EM!"


	2. Meet the Friends

dragonelf 8: I'm glad you guys like my story. Thank you so much for the reviews they really do help.

Chapter 2: Meet the Friends

Rath looked down on the intruders coldly. They were all tied in a bundle on the floor. Rayearth, and Sinistrio growling and glaring at the four. The four Gods had long sinced given up wriggling out of the ropes. They faced the fact that with out their powers they were as helpless as little mice. Finally as if deciding something Rath went to leave.

"Rayearth, Sinistrio, guard duty," ordered Rath as she walked into the kitchen.

Looking at her dogs one more time she saw them bristle and the intrudes movements. Rath picked up the phone and dialed in Rune's number.

"Hello?" came in Rune's voice.

"Hello, Rune. It's Rath," said Rath through the phone, garbing some 'Doggy Kibbles' and pouring them into two bowls.

"Rath? What's wrong it's really late," asked Rune. Then a voice came form the back round.

"Rune who is it."

It was Thatz, Rath, listened as Rune turned away from the phone to answer.

"So what is it," asked Rune turning back to the phone.

"I've found some intruders. They fell right on top of me, I want you and Thatz to come here immediantly, so I can decide there fate," said Rath simply.

"DIDN'T YOU CALL THE POLICE," yelled Rune so loud that Rath put the phone at arms length. When Rune was done yelling and screaming Rath answered.

"The police take too long, beside I hate to fill all those papers out," answered Rath.

"Fine me and Thatz we'll be over in a few minutes, but you should really call the police," answered Rune as he hung up.

Rath hung up the phone and carried both bowls of doggy kibbles to the living room. Both dogs wagged their tails when the bowls were placed right in front of them. The two happily gobbled the food. Rath continued to glare down on the idiots that dared to break in her house, she'd give them a punishment worse than any hell could come up with.

"Who are you?" said Rath coldly.

The four gods looked up on their captors face for the first time. It was a girl with long flaming red hair with a white strip in the bangs, red eyes stared down on them. The girl wore baggy blue jeans, a semi- tight black shirt, with a black leather jacket. They had been captured by a girl no older, by the looks, of 17. This was a disgrace, an army was need to capture them and here was this girl and she did it single handedly with her two dogs, the shame. Finally Genbu spoke, still trying to recover from the shame.

" I am Genbu, this is Seiryu, Byyako, and Suzaku," answered Genbu.

'The four gods names of China? Their parents must have thought they were angels. Oh, I'll prove them wrong,' thought Rath as she walked up to them, baring down on them, like a lion would on his prey.

"Did you know it's illegal to break in and enter someone's home without permission," said Rath in a deadly sweet voice. "Normally someone would call the police, and you would be in prison, but I'm not like that. Oh, no. I'll dish out punishments worse than anyone can dish out."

'DING DONG!'

Rath turned to see the door bell ring once again. She was just about to weasel out the answer of how they got into the house without anyone's notice. The four gods stared back at her in fear, she was more worse than Tai Yi- Jun when the emperor of heaven was in a bad mood.

"Wow that was fast," said Rath as she walked to the door. "Sinistrio, Rayearth, guard duty."

Rath slowly went to the door as she listened to Rayearth's and Sinistrio's growling. Rath open the door to see an exhausted looking Rune, and Thatz.

"We… Ran… All… the… way," gasped Rune heavily, Thatz right by her side.

"Alright how's the punks that tried to rob you," said Thatz finally catching her breath.

"There names are Suzaku, Seiryu, Byyako, and Genbu," answered Rath letting the two into her house.

The two gladly complied Thatz was carrying an unusually large bag with her. All three entered the living room and the two K-9 friends stopped growling and went to their two friend wagging they're tails, showing how good they been, expecting a treat. Thatz and Rune searched their coats and gave the two a milk bone as Genbu, Byyako, and Suzaku looked up at the new comers, Seiryu was just staring at the floor his anger showing completely on his face, he looked ready to snap.

"So they're the thieves? Weird they look like total ametures," stated Thatz clearly as he sat on the arm of the couch setting down the bag. Rune and Rath looked at him questioningly.

"What do you mean," said Rune in her honey sweet voice. (Seiryu continued to stare at his feet.)

"Pros, like myself, normally have to work really hard when there planning to steal from a house, and to get into to this house with Rath and her dogs on guard it's just plain suicide," stated Thatz plainly.

Rune went up to Seiryu who hadn't moved or said a single thing since Rath's two compnains arrived.

"I know Rath tried to scare you. So what's your name?" asked Rune innocently.

"IT'S," began Seiryu as he glared into the new girls face, but when he got sight of Rune he instantly stopped the beginning of his yell and just gaped at the girl in front of him.

"Seiryu," he finally muttered under his breath.

He had never seen a girl that looked such a way before. Her long flowing hair swept across the ground, as she bent down to see his face in her sapphire. Seiryu could feel a blush across his, 'She can't be human,' thought Seiryu trying to make the blush go away.

"I'm sorry how rude of me," said Rath as she went up in front of the former gods. "Allow me to introduce my friend. Thevies this is Thatz, and Rune."

dragonelf 8: Was it okay? I hope so. Please Review and tell me what you think.


	3. To show mercy

dragonelf 8: Okay's it's been a while since I last updated, but… Okay I really don't have an excuse this time, I was just being lazy. I'll start the story now.

Chapter 3: To show mercy.

"Darn it, when is Tia-Yi-Jun going to give us our powers back," growled Byyako.

The four gods sat under an old bridge that they had used as a home for the past week, all of the were absolutely filthy, dirt clung to them like honey. They had gotten their first mouthfuls of mortal life in the first week.

Flash back

"Rath, just let them go," said Thatz, she and Rune had been trying to convince Rath to let her victims go for more than three hours.

"Fine I'll let them go," said Rath finally giving in.

Approaching her victims Rath untied the ropes wrapped around each of them. The four gods lifted themselves off the floor, rubbing their wrist as the stood over the girls. They were at least a foot taller than the girls, but their time of ease was short lived. Rath reached out her hand and took hold of the ears of the four gods, if it was possible to hold four separate people's ears at once, Rath just proved it was. Rath dragged her victims to her door, and tossed them out like an unwelcome cat.

"And don't you come back!" declared Rath from the doorway.

"Hey, wait!" cried Suzaku as he held his hand in the doorway.

Rath didn't even want to hear his pathetic excuses as she did the only thing to make her victim suffer more. She continuously open and closed the door on Suzaku poor fingers, then finally satisfied she opened the door, kicked Suzaku in the face, and closed and locked the door.

Suzaku looked down on his bloody, swollen fingers. His eyes wielded in tears, 'Is this what pain feels like,' thought Suzaku cradling his distorted fingers, 'That witch!'

The other gods looked down on their younger brothers hand, each one winced at the distorted fingers, Seiryu gave off a smug smile and mercilessly touched the fingers.

"OWWW!" yelled Suzaku, drawing his hand away.

"Well it's nice to know it hurts," replied Seiryu, Suzaku glared at the dragon and was about to retort, until Genbu stepped in.

"No fighting this is how we got here in the first place," said Genbu stepping between the two.

"We better go, before she decides to torture us more," said Byyako as he and Seiryu began to walk away. Genbu and Suzaku followed close behind, Genbu tore off the end of his trench coat and began to bandage the soccer ball sized hands.

"Hey you! You have to pay for that?"

The two quickly looked up to see, a man chewing out Seiryu, and Byyako about eating one of his fruits without paying for it.

"Pay?" said Seiryu in confusion, Byyako looking equally confused. Then the two remembered that the humans had something called currency.

"We, don't have money on us," said Byyako.

"Why do we have to pay anyway," demanded Seiryu.

It was too much for the sale man as he took out a club, and began yelling and screaming. Genbu and Susaku ran up to Seiryu and Byyako, grabbed them and ran as fast as they could away from the screaming man.

"THEIVES!"

Panting hard the four finally stopped under a bridge, experiencing exhaustion for the first time. Seiryu looked up from his exhausted state to the other gods.

"What was that about," panted Seiryu.

"We're mortals now, we can't live as we once did," answered Genbu.

"Which means we have no free food, shelter, and we have to live as a normal mortals would," replied Suzaku.

"Which means, our powers really are stripped from us, Tai-Yi-Jun wasn't joking," said Byyako in horror.

End Flashback

The four gods laid under the bridge, they had never worked a day in there life without their powers, and they had no way of knowing how to get a job. Being gods they also had their pride that prevented them from stealing. They all just sat there, weak, and hunger, not really knowing what to do. Their once magnificent features were dirty, thin, and messy. Rath, Rune and Thatz watched the boys a ways off, they had noticed the boys on their way home from work, the day after they mysteriously appeared.

"Kind of pathetic huh?" asked Thatz.

"Yeah, it's hard seeing them like that day after day," replied Rune.

"How long do you think they'll live," asked Rath.

"I'm merely surprised they lived this long," replied Thatz.

"Let's go, I can't take this pathetic scene any more," said Rath as she began to walk away.

"Wait, Rath. Whose that?"

The girls looked down to see a gang of boys surround the gods. The girls began to feel nervous as the recognize the gang, they were not one that was meant to be trifled with.

The gods lifted themselves off their weak bodies; they looked at the humans that surrounded them.

"Well, well. What have we got here? A few homeless, rat," said a man that was apparently the leader.

All of the gods looked at the boy in indignation, not once were the gods ever called a rats. Seiryu was rolling in anger, it was a surprise he was barely able to contain it.

"What do you want," said Genbu harshly.

"This area has become apart of our territory," answered the man. The men around them began to laugh.

"Like Hyena's aren't they," said Suzaku seriously becoming ticked.

The men around stopped laughing and twitched in anger, and lust for blood.

"Take care of them," said the leader and in an instant the others pounced on the four gods.

Rath, Rune, and Thatz watched in horror as the boys got the tar beat out of them. Rath felt a strong wave of indignation. The boys weren't even at full health and the gang was using that to there advantage.

"I can't take this," said Rath trying to hold back the fury. Rune and Thatz nodded by her side, equally frustrated.

In one big leap, all three of them jumped off their bridge they were watching on and ran towards the group. Rath slammed both her feet into the mans faces that were punching in the red heads face, Thatz stood up for the two oldest ones, while Rune took care of the blonde one, Seiryu. The four gods looked up to see the girls from before standing over them, each with a deadly look on her face. And without warning or even as much as word the girls began to pummel into the gang members faces. The four gods stared at the girls in amazement, surprised that they knew how to fight so well. When all was said and done the gang members were all lying on the ground, looking in serious need of medical treatment. Rath, Rune, and Thatz turned to the gods and sighed at the astonished faces. One by one the girls let them lean on them, taking the to Rath's house.

Finally they arrived Rune began to bandage the wounds of the boys, making sure to properly clean all of the. Food lay on the table and the gods ate at it hungrily. Rath and Thatz had disappeared for a while; the dogs watched Rune and the boys patiently. Finally the two arrived back.

"Did you get them in," asked Rune finishing tying up a bandage.

"Yep, these four will start both work and school tomorrow," answered Thatz sitting on the arm.

The four gods looked at each other in confusion, then at the girls. The girls looked at them slightly exhausted.

"We decide to show a light of mercy. You'll be living with us, going to school with us, and will be working with us, just know that this is my house and that half of what you earn will go to me and that will earn you a place to stay and food," answered Rath.


	4. First day at a new school

dragonelf 8: I know! I've been flaking but my teacher have literally pulling up all this surprise work on me, like my science project, 5 math assignments form the book, a travel brochure, and Pop up test in Japanese. . I don't get this is it pick on dragonelf 8 week, even my study lab teachers are getting on my case. I hate school! But that's the only place I can ever really update, and I have friends there. Speaking of school here's the next chapter.

Chapter 4: First Day at the new school.

"There they are over there!"

"Where?"

"Over there. The four new boys!"

"Oh your right they are hot!"

Susaku, Seiryu, Byyako, and Genbu were sitting uneasily in their sits, girl were absolutely surrounding them on all side. Asking silly questions like, what's your name and where your form. Sure the four gods occasionally revealed themselves to their people, but that was hundreds of years ago, and the people were worshiping them then. These girls were doing this out of sheer pleasure. Rath, Thatz, and Rune watched the boys in slight amusement the were all sitting close by so to make trouble sure never rose up.

"Well that was fast," committed Thatz.

"Oh boy they look uncomfortable. Rath why are you smirking?" question Rune easily. Rath was watching the boys intently, thoroughly enjoying herself at there pain.

"Look at them squirm, it like music to my ears. Their pain is so sweet," sneered Rath sadistically.

Thatz and Rune: -.-

Susaku turned to Rath to see her taking pleasure at his nervousness. He could feel a heavy directing it way to her as it came form his face. He turned back to the girls, and smiled at them in seducing way, all nervousness gone. 'She is not getting the best of this god! This is just like getting worshiped in a strange way,' thought Suzaku getting cocky. The girls squealed at the handsome smile Suzaku was putting up, the other three gods turn to him to see what the commotion was about.

"So what's your name?" asked one of the girls.

"My name is Suzaku," replied Suzaku in a charming manner.

"Cool! Are you form China?"

"Do you have a last name?" asked another.

"I guess you could say that, and my last name it's um… Tamahome," answered Suzaku thinking of his celestial warrior with the demon character.

"What about your friends? What are their names?"

"They're my brothers, and their names are Seiryu, Byyako, and Genbu," lied Suzaku.

He then turned to Rath to see the disappointment on her face as he smirked at his success, but he could feel three heavy glares drill in the back of his head. Seiryu, Byyako, and Genbu were all throwing death glares at Suzaku. He gave his brothers a look that clearly said 'like they're going to believe we're gods.' This caused the four to sigh heavily their heads slightly downcast, just as the teacher walked in. The man had long black hair tied in a very loose way, he had brown eyes shining behind small square glasses on the bridge of his nose, he wore average teacher clothes, and he look in his mid twenties, but what was unusual were the two weasel like creature warped around his neck, happily chirping away.

"Now settle down class, return to your seats," said the teacher as everyone seat, after everyone was settled in, the teacher turn to his new students. "You must be my new students, allow me to introduce myself. I am Mr. Feriman, But everyone calls my Ferret, after my ferrets I take care of. Class these boys are Byyako, Suzaku, Genbu, and Seiryu I want you to make them feel as welcomed as possible."

"Yes Mr. Ferret," said the class in unison.

"Now today I have something exciting planned for you today. Thanks to the donation given to the school by Seto Kaiba, form Kaiba corporation, we were able to fund a new zoology project," said Mr. Ferret, just as the janitors walked in with a cart full of animals, very one in the room whispered in excitement at the sight of the new animals, but Mr. Ferret continued. "Now form this point on you'll be given and assigned animal to take care of for the rest of the year. I will now walk around the room and give you your animal, and remember this is a large project, so if I see neglect in your animal, or if you kill it, you funk the class. Of course I will make a few exceptions for the accident accidents. Your first assignment for today is to name your animal, and to get to know it."

Slowly Mr. Ferret went around the class, giving each student and animal he thought best for the student. Since all the all of the animals were still young they jumped happily around. Finally he plopped ones down on Rath's, Rune, Thatz, Suzaku, Seiryu, Byyako, and Genbu's desks, Rath had already begun playing with the white little puppy on her desk, tieing a cute red ribbon on it's neck, Thatz let the snake in her hands slither up her arm hissing occasionally, Rune place her finger in the fish bowl and rubbed the scales of her gold fish lightly. Seiryu looked down at the creature on his desk in slight dismay, and disgust. He was the god of war, how could he get a creature like this. The baby bunny sat up on it's hind legs, its nose twitching every once and while, as it looked innocently and expectantly up at Seiryu. The dragon took one finger and prodded the creature.

"I eat your for breakfast. If I was a god now you'd be long gone," said Seiryu sadistically.

The bunny's eyes became all teary as it let out a horrible screeching as if it was going to die. Everybody turned to Seiryu, ears closed to the screeching, looking at him accusingly.

"Fine I won't eat you," muttered Seiryu, stopping the screeching.

Suzaku couldn't help but laugh a little at his brother's antics. He had let his little bird out of its cage and was stroking it's feathers, which he knew, like all birds, enjoyed as much as there next meal, and soaring in the skies. Byyako was scratching his new kitten under its chin, as it purred continuously at his efforts. Genbu looked at the turtle on his desk knowing it didn't really want to do anything but sleep, as he had a tend dense to do on occasion.

"I just skin you," mutter Seiryu to himself, but the rabbit heard and began to screech again.

"Seiryu!" cried the other three gods in unison.

dragonelf 8: Hope this chapter was okay? Ha! I gave Seiryu a Bunny! This will turn out interesting. Please review, they really help. Hoped you enjoyed.


	5. PE

Dragonelf 8: Okay, it's been awhile, but I feel ready to do the next chapter for this story, I know I'm flaking. So here it is.

Chapter 5: P.E.

Rath leaned comfortably on the wall waiting for the others to come out of the locker room. Rune and Thatz finally came out. Rune had her hair pulled into a high ponytail, though it had to be wrapped around. She was wearing her standard P.E. cloths; which were baggy robin blue shorts long and a silver-like T-shirt. Thatz stood beside her, her hair fly away, she too wore her standard P.E. clothes; green shorts that were baggy like Rune's, with a brown T-shirt. Rath's own outfit was much like theirs except that hers were red and black.

"Hey!" called Rath to the others gleefully, this was her favorite class.

"Hi," replied Rune and Thatz.

"So have the newbie's come out yet?" questioned Thatz.

"Yeah, they're over there," answered Rath pointing to the gods whom were walking there way over, each wearing their own respective colors; red and gold, black and silver, white and black, and blue and green.

"Seiryu, your hair will get in the way if you leave it like that," said Rune as she walked over to the dragon.

"Oh, really?" replied Seiryu blushing a deep shade of red, an awkward smile plastered on his face.

Rune gathered up the blue strands, brushing her soft hands against Seiryu's neck. Seiryu couldn't help but shiver, but not because her hands were cold, it was something else. 'What the heck is wrong with me?' thought Seiryu as he watched Rune braid his hair. The other gods and two girls watched curiously.

"Is it just me or do I smell puppy love," stated Thatz lightly.

"Seiryu? Fall in love? Maybe with war but not with people," answered Byyako in astonishment.

"You never really know with love. It sometimes comes out of nowhere," said Thatz turning to Byyako. "But if you asked me Cupid hit his mark, or goofed up and hit Seiryu instead up of his target."

"Love? Who needs it, I don't," said Rath coldly as she walked away.

"Wait Rath!" called Thatz but Rath didn't turn back around.

"What's wrong with her?" asked Suzaku curiously.

"Rath hates love. She never really explained why, but she just does," answered Rune as she walked up. "Come to think of it we really don't know much about Rath."

"How can you not know about her? Your friends, aren't you?" questioned Genbu.

"We all met once out of the blue and it was like click. We knew we'd be friends for the rest of our lives, but it did take getting use to," answered Rune.

"Hey!" called Rath to the others. "Class is starting, hurry up!"

Rune and Thatz smiled and ran to her with the four gods. A really tall man was standing right beside her, he wore all black; which were pants, long sleeved shirt, boots and gloves, a silver whistle hung around his neck. His short black hair was slicked back and his narrow eyes gleamed bright red. The man was well built and very large in stature, yet he appeared to be exceptionally thin, truly giving off the feeling of 'Tall, dark, and mysterious,' or 'the strong silent type.'

"So you're the new students," said the man. Not waiting for an answer, he just continued. "I'll be your Physical Education teacher, some call me Couch Tetheus. I would like it if you gave me your full names, please."

The Gods stared at the man that loomed over them. The man seemed really creepy, and was at least a foot taller than all of them. Tetheus was also straight and to the point; not the type that seemed like he ever had time for games.

"Um, Suzaku Tamahome," answered Suzaku.

"Seiryu Nakago."

"Byyako Tatara."

"Genbu Uruki."

"Strange, it says here that your brothers," said Tetheus referring to the paper in his hand.

"Our mother insisted on different last names," lied Genbu.

"Very well," replied Tetheus as he went to a rack with a bunch of sticks and threw them to the gods. He also threw sticks to Rath, Rune, and Thatz. "As some of my other students already know, my classes are different than most teachers. Whereas they teach Sports, I teach self-defense and from what Rath told me, you'll be needing it."

The gods looked at the sticks in their hands. Tetheus then took the whistle and blew into it, all of the other students that hand their own stick stopped chatting and gathered around Tetheus.

"Okay I'll pair you all off with a partner, and this will be a free style practice. I don't want to see broken bones, or dead bodies. I'll allow scratches and bruises, but nothing else. Am I clear on this?" asked Tetheus getting a reassuring yes form the students. "Alright, here are your partners. James you'll go with Matt, Allison and Susan, Todd and Rebecca, Rath and Suzaku, Genbu and Bell, Rune and Seiryu, Thatz and Byyako, Aki and Aya, Li and Cho, Leon and Rikki, and Maia verses Alan. Alright let's go people, and Rath don't beat your opponent into unconiousness this time."

"Awe," whined Rath as she and Suzaku faced each other.

"Alright on your mark, get set," began Tetheus then blew into the whistle to signal go.

Rath charged at Suzaku, swiping her stick like a sword at him. Suzaku brought his own up to block the move, but Rath quickly changed from a side sweep to a vertical strike in mere seconds.

'She's faster than I thought,' thought Suzaku as he flipped backwards. Suzaku leapt into the air and aimed a kick at Rath. Rath parried his kicks with her stick while he used the force of her stick to stay in the air.

"Tsk," muttered Rath as she backed up forcing Suzaku to the ground again.

Rath and Suzaku both charged forward, banging at each other with a strong ferocity. Small smiles curved their lips as they went about trying to beat each other to a bloody pulp, unaware of things around them.

"What's wrong Seiryu? You shouldn't hold back," instructed Rune as she attacked Seiryu.

'She's right… why am I holding back?' Seiryu was asking himself. 'She's just a girl! Why can't I bring myself to hit her!'

"Fine if you won't stop holding back," scowled Rune starting to get a little mad. "Than I might as well go all the way."

Rune charged, holding nothing back. She moved like a blur and to Seiryu's eyes as she moved forward. There was a loud crack and two broken sticks flew in the air. Seiryu just barely moved his sword in to block the attack, and due to the force the stick snapped in half. Rune's eyes glimmered in anger as she backed up and threw the other half away getting into a fist fighting position; Seiryu did the same. The two charged and attacked in a series of kicks and punches. Rune brought her hands up and blocked Seiryu's fist that were coming in form the sides, but he wasn't done as he moved his foot behind her legs and tripped Rune. Rune felt as if time had slowed down as she watched herself fall back, Seiryu's eyes opened wide as reached his hand out to grasp hers tripping himself in the process. The two fell down on top of each other, and after a little while he got off starring down at Rune. Both of their faces were beet red, panting and sweating form their fight.

"Are you alright?" asked Seiryu as he watched her.

"Yes," replied Rune in as small innocent voice.

"We'll then I'd say that would be Seiryu's win."

The two looked to see couch Tetheus watching them, along with all the other students that had finished early. The boys were all whistling and hooting at Seiryu, telling him to keep going while all the girls were giggling in fits of laughter at Rune. The two looked at each other again and realized their position for the first time, there faces growing a brighter red as they quickly moved away form each other. The boys continued to hoot at Seiryu 'When I'm a god again, I'll kill them,' swore Seiryu angrily as his face became brighter.

"Who's still fighting?" asked Rune.

"Rath's still fighting Suzaku and so is Byyako, Thatz, Genbu, and Bell," answered Tetheus.

"Rath is? But she's always the first to finish."

Genbu patiently dodged Bell's attacks, as she kept smiling his direction. Finally she backed off and hung in the back.

"What's your name?" questioned Genbu.

"I'm Belle Jones, but everyone calls me Bell," answered Bell.

"Well then Bell, I hope you can forgive me for this," said Genbu.

He lunged forward and rushed into Bell's face placing the stick about a centimeter away form her stomach. Bell didn't move she just kept smiling at Genbu like she hadn't a care in the world. Her bright blue eyes gleamed at Genbu her short brown hair complementing them.

"Why didn't you dodge?" asked Genbu.

"My heart wasn't in this fight," answered Bell.

"Genbu wins this fight," announced Tetheus and Bell quickly ran off to join her friends.

Genbu walked over to Rune and Seiryu whom were waiting for him on the sidelines.

"So who won," asked Genbu, the two blushed slightly.

"Seiryu won," replied Rune.

"Let's see how Byyako and Thatz are doing," said Seiryu turning to the two's fighting.

Thatz had already tossed her stick away. She was more used to street brawls than to these types of fights, but it really didn't matter as she moved to a loose fighting stance. Byyako too threw the stick to the sidelines and got into a fighting position, but his was more uptight. The ran at each other both aiming high kick, bone smacking bone. They continued like this for a while each using different tactics as they went, but finally wanting to finish the fight, Thatz threw a strong punch forward. Byyako seeing his chance dodged the punch and grabbed Thatz's arm.

"Ah!" cried Thatz as she was thrown over Byyako's head and onto the floor.

"Byyako wins," stated Tetheus.

'I lost,' thought Thatz starring into her beaters eyes. She then ran her hand down the scar on her face. She could feel her eye's being to sting with the memories of how she got that mark. But holding back, she stood up.

"Good job," smiled Thatz like nothing had happened. "Silent Rune I'm going to be home late tonight, okay."

"Thatz," called Rune but Thatz just up and left going to the locker room to change her clothes.

"Rath and Suzaku have a draw," said Tetheus in astonishment.

The group looked over to where Rath and Suzaku were fighting, both her gasping heavily, sweat drenched their clothes, and both looked exhausted with small smiles on their faces. Both had their sticks placed at each other's necks.

"Rath got a tie that's not like her. There's only one person that give her a tie and that…" muttered some of the students standing still.

"A tie that not like you Rath," came a voice at the entrance of the gym.

Everyone turned to see whom it was. There was a tall man standing at the entrance, he had bright blue eyes, and short golden hair as fair as the sun. He wore and a suit but his jacket was off and the top button was undone. A understanding smile graced his lips, as he walked forward.

"Hello Tetheus," greeted the man.

"Hello Principal Lykouleon," replied Tetheus.

"Lykouleon…" stated Rath harshly as she watched him coldly.

"Rath Illusor Damon, I'd like to have a word with you," said Lykouleon sweetly.

Dragonelf 8: Okay that it for the chapter.


	6. Moving on

Dragonelf 8: Sorry it's been so long… It's just that I completely forgot I had this story for a long time. It wasn't until I clicked on it did I actually. I know it's weird but it's true.

Two Weeks Ago

Dragonelf 8??? What the heck is this? (Opens up story and reads a little of it.) Oh yeah that it's that one story I did a while back… (Jerks in fear.) AH CRAP MY READERS ARE GOING KILL ME! (Head slumps.)

Present

This is exactly what happened and it took me two weeks to come up with a good idea of how to continue the story. So before you pick up your pitchfork and stabbing me or burning me at the stake with your flames, please note that I'm forgetful and because I've been super busy because my teachers are evil. This also happens with my friend Tsume-n-carnet, so I'm not the only one, yay for me. OW! OKAY I'LL GO! I'LL STOP TALKING! I'LL WRITE THE STORY ALREADY NOW STOP POKING ME!

Chapter 6: moving on.

Byyako sat patiently in his desk letting his little kitten he got in Zoology playfully bite his ear and tug at it. He hadn't yet come up with a good name for the tiny creature none of the ones he thought of were very good and other matters pressed on his mind. Rath was called into this principal Lykouleon's office, or so said Rune, and Thatz hadn't yet come back since P.E. class. Normally Byyako would have let this go, but the curiosity of where Thatz went tantalized him. Byyako, being the cat that he was, wanted to pounce on the problem that swayed furiously in front of him, taunting him in every way. It was unbearable to withstand long. Byyako was literally shaking with the huge urge to pounce on the situation but being unable to do so. Rune, who sat right across from Byyako, looked at his trembling form. She then turned to Seiryu, Suzaku, and Genbu whom were busy copying notes into their notebooks.

"Is he going to be alright?" asked Rune pointing to Byyako.

The three gods looked up at Byyako and each snorted with one glance. Sure he was trembling, but that wasn't the only thing. His face was flushed red with sweat dripping down it, his breath coming in wheezy gasps, and his eyes were like blood shot slits. It was obvious that the god was trying to concentrate on something other than what he was thinking, as his eyes constantly darted between his notebook and the teacher. Yet he didn't write anything down, his hand trembling too much to do so.

"Byyako," hissed Seiryu.

Byyako jumped up at the mere mention of his name, the pencil in his hand snapping in half. Every single student looked up at Byyako curiously. The teacher scowled at him as she walked over. The student began to snigger under their breaths.

"Mr. Tatara, is there something the matter," asked the teacher.

Byyako stood silent for a bit then an idea popped into his head. He had lost his god powers but he was still in contact with Tai-Yi-Jun thanks to his God blood. He needed to talk to her for a while. Looking up, he faced the teacher with a calmness about to explode.

"Yes there is, Ms. Yuko!" cried Byyako, "I need to go to the nurses office. It must've been something I ate at lunch. Cause I've got this horrible stomach ache, and I feel like I'm gonna-!"

"OKAY!" cried Ms. Yuko, "Go to the Nurses office, but I want you back as soon as you're done. Take the hall pass over by the door."

Byyako grabbed all of his school supplies and the pass and ran the door, leaving behind a stunned class. The gods looked between one another, each equally surprised at Byyako's behavior. He had never once acted this way, and certainly not in public.

"Something must really be bothering the tiger," mumbled Genbu as the class settled down again.

Elsewhere

Byyako ran out of the school building to a nearby park. He wheezed slightly form the run as he leaned on a nearby tree. He had easily escaped the school without running into any trouble on the way. Once his breath was caught he focused his mind on his godly blood to summon Tai-Yi-Jun.

"Tai-Yi-Jun, please let your son see you," called Byyako turning to the sky.

A light began to mass itself in front of Byyako then finally solidified to at physical human form. Tai-Yi-Jun stood before Byyako, floating in the air. An annoyed expression played on her face as she looked down on Byyako.

"What is it?" hissed Tai-Yi-Jun.

"I wish to have my powers back," answered Byyako.

With a scowl Tai-Yi-Jun turned away a slight glow appearing around her. Byyako panicked. She was about to return to the heavens. He had to say something anything to keep her from going.

"Wait, I have good reason for wanting them back for awhile," cried Byyako.

"And that is?" sneered Tai-Yi-Jun looking back slightly.

"There's a girl I want to find."

"A girl?" said Tai-Yi-Jun interested as she turned around.

"Yes! She ran off a while ago and I have no idea where she went. As a human I can't find her but with my power I could at least track her scent, even if it is for a while!"

"Why do you want to find this girl?"

"Because if I don't I'll die of insanity with curiosity taunting me at every corner!"

"Is that your only reason?"

"… Well, it does feel like my fault. Though I don't understand why or how that is," murmured Byyako looking away.

Tai-Yi-Jun stared down at Byyako for a second, then with a smile she turned back to him. Byyako watched her tensely as he stood waiting for her answer.

"You give humans far too little credit Byyako, but I will allow you to have your powers back, at least until you found this girl then I'll take them back," agreed Tai-Yi-Jun as she twirled her wrist.

Byyako could feel some of his power returning to him as his tail grew back and his ears returned to their furry tiger like state. He could smell it. The scent of earth just after a rainstorm; Thatz's scent. With a nod of thanks to Tai-Yi-Jun, Byyako ran off in the direction of the scent. Tai-Yi-Jun watched Byyako's retreat, a soft smile caressed her face making it change from a scary face to a gentle kind face that one's grandmother would have.

"I wonder if this girl is Byyako's special someone?" muttered Tai-Yi-Jun to herself. "And if so, are Suzaku's, Seiryu's, and Genbu's here as well? I'll just have to watch and wait, maybe these girls will teach them in ways I could not."

With one last glance in the direction Byyako ran, Tai-Yi-Jun left with out another word.

With Thatz

Thatz stood in the abandoned warehouse. She used to live here for a long time, back when she was in a gang. They always use to meet here and do random stuff, like vandalism, stealing money, threatening wimps, and other things adults didn't want you to do. This was before Thatz met Rath and Rune whom forced her to stop most of those things for her own health. Thatz ran her fingers down the scar on her face. It was a, gift, from her second in command. In fact it was Rath and Rune that completely changed her life style.

"Well, well, look who decided to come home."

Thatz looked up suddenly to see who spoke. There standing over the railing was her second in command, Sho Fuwa. His blond hair had grown a bit since the last time Thatz saw Sho though it was still neatly trimmed. He looked as tall and gangly as ever his clothes really didn't help it and made it appear even more so. He wore tight black leather pants, with a purple silk blouse, and a silver skull necklace. In his hand was an expensive looking guitar.

"So what brought you back here?" asked Sho as he snapped his fingers.

With a loud clunk the doors behind Thatz shut. Other former gang members began to emerge form crates and secret compartments that they used to avoid police. Nervously Thatz turned back to Sho.

"I was in the neighbor hood thought I'd stop by. Though I'm surprised this gangs still around, you must've been a busy little bee to get clothes like that," answered Thatz coolly.

"I guess in some way you could say that. I got a job in showbiz and now work as a rock star just like I'd always dreamed."

"For what, the circus?" mocked Thatz.

"No, try hard rock. Pretty soon I'm going to be the best, however the gang always comes first," said Sho coolly.

"… I was the one that started this gang," hissed Thatz.

"But then you ignored us once you met them."

"No, I saw the truth, something you haven't even seen yet."

"… Why are you here?"

Thatz remained silent for a while as she glared at Sho, every fiber of her begin despising him more by the second. Sho's eyes widen with realization as a smirk twisted his pretty boy features.

"I get it… You lost a fight didn't you," mocked Sho.

Thatz twitched as he hit a sore spot. Sho's smiled widened as his assumption proved correct.

"Aw Thatz, that's too bad. You were always a decent fighter, too bad I wasn't there to see it," sneered Sho as he stepped back.

"After you made that dramatic speech and swore on that scar I made that you'd never lose a fight again you go and lose. Guess we'll have to make another one… better yet let's end your misery," said Sho pulling out a sharp dagger.

Thatz could feel the other gang members swarm her and hold her down as she jerked, hit, kicked to get away, but they held her down tightly. Sho drew ever closer as he twirled around the dagger like it was some toy. Thatz eyes grew wide as she struggled harder.

"It's a shame… No one's going to save you this time," whispered Sho into Thatz's ear as shivers ran down her spine.

Byyako stood outside an old warehouse, Thatz's scent was centered in there, so Byyako could tell she was in there. But there were others. Each had something a little different but were saturated in the smell of strong drink and cigarettes, it was sickening. Byyako tried to open the door but it was locked. His powers began to diminish; he had found Thatz. Thinking quickly Byyako used the last bit of his power before it returned to Tai-Yi-Jun to blow the door up. Energy circled his hand as he threw it at the door, breaking it apart. It was gone and Byyako turned back to his human state as the dust clouded anyone inside's vision. Finally it settled and Byyako walked in to the warehouse. Everyone turned to see who blew open the door, even Thatz that was held and bound turn to look.

Byyako looked at the room with one glance. Figuring out Thatz was in trouble Byyako viciously stepped forward. His eye's flashing gold as he glared at them.

"Get away form Thatz," growled Byyako, death saturated his words.

"Looks like someone came looking for you Thatz," mocked Sho, "Get rid of him."

Some of the men holding Thatz let go and went after Byyako, pulling out sharpened pocketknives. Byyako glared viciously at them and moved around them, hitting pressure points of the body and knocking them unconious. Those that moved quicker he punched and kicked with god like speed and strength. Only one person was holding Thatz now. Thatz was in such a daze by Byyako that she didn't even want to move. Sho was also in that dazed state till Byyako knocked out all of his men and was running towards him and Thatz. With a strong upper cut Byyako got rid of the last man holding Thatz and with a kick disarmed Sho. The dagger flew through the air and in a graceful way Byyako caught the dagger in his hand, holding it out like an expert.

"Why are you trying to hurt Thatz," demanded Byyako.

Sho stood there, stunned, but with a quick shake of his head he was able to snap out of it.

"She came back into our territory after we banished her," answered Sho.

"That's no reason to hurt someone," growled Byyako.

"I don't need a reason, if I'm pissed off enough then it's enough reason for me," answered Sho then added, "That's how she got that scar on her face."

Byyako's eyes widened for a second, then they glared darkly at Sho as he swiftly slashed at his face. Sho could feel the sting of a new cut on his face; slowly he ran his left hand over his left cheek. Blood dripped down his palm; someone he didn't even know had scared His beautiful face. Rage boiled inside him as he curled his right hand and not sparing any words he threw a strong punch. Byyako twirled around the boys' movements and ended right behind him, pressing the pressure point between the spine and the skull. Knocking the boy unconious. Thatz stood there in a daze; she had no idea what just happened.

"You going to tell me why you're at a place like this?" demanded Byyako.

Thatz stared at Byyako then it switched over to a very sad look. Her eyes stung as she held back her emotions as best she could. Byyako's eyes widened as he watched her but softened as he looked away.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to," sighed Byyako but continued, "… You know when people cry it normally bothers me and I don't like, but if you want to or need to I'm not going to blame you and I won't think of you as weak. So go ahead and cry."

Thatz stared at Byyako for a second, then she let it all go as she ran over to him and hugged him tightly. She finally let it all go and acted like a girl. Byyako looked down into the green mop of hair that was Thatz, wet tears dripping into his shirt. She looked so frail at that very moment. So different than what he normally saw, the sadness she felt went away with her tears but she was still crying. Gently and slowly Byyako put his arms around Thatz, protecting her from the outside world.

"When I met Rath and Rune I began to pay more attention to them than my gang," mumbled Thatz to Byyako. "They got upset and claimed I was going to turn them in, but they were the only family I had. I couldn't do that even if I wanted to. My parents died when I was young so I lived with my uncle for a while, but I hated him so I ran away here and started my own gang (Sob). Sho was my first real member so I made him second in command. I did some really horrible things back then and got away with it too, and then I met Rath and Rune. I was pick pocketing Rune at the time and got caught by Rath (Sob, Sob). They sparked my interests so I hung out with them, that's when my gang started to distrust me. After awhile they kicked me out and I was okay with that, but Sho who hated me the most got in a fight with me and scared my face (Sob). He did it so that I could never lead a normal life like I wanted. People think I'm dangerous because I have this slash on and that I get into a lot of fights, I can't even get a boyfriend anymore thanks to this scar. Boys don't like marred faces. Thanks to Rath, Rune, and some help with Principal Lykouleon I can lead a somewhat normal live (Sob). But still it hurts. I swore on this scar I'd never lose a fight, and you beat me. (Sob)."

"… But if you never lose, how will you get better?" whispered Byyako.

Thatz looked up at Byyako's face her cheeks tearstained and eyes red and puffy. Byyako looked down at her gently with understanding. With a sigh she tilted her head onto his chest comfortably. A calm, sad smile graced her lips.

"I guess your right, and I'm not perfect so I shouldn't expect the same from my fighting skills," sighed Thatz, her tears drying up.

Byyako sighed and smiled down at her. She was okay, unharmed and now she'd had a good cry to relieve her emotionally, but there was something more. Byyako was truly happy that Thatz opened herself up to him, he felt so calm.

"You know you look cute like this," teased Byyako feeling, Thatz twitch under his arms.

"That's not funny," scowled Thatz as her face turned red with embarrassment.

Byyako laughed as he held Thatz. It was a second later that he realized something was kicking in his pocket. Looking down Thatz and Byyako watched as a little kitten head popped out of his pocket mewing at the two. Byyako blinked in surprise, he hadn't even noticed it go into his pocket. Thatz smiled and scratched it under its chin.

"Your Zoology project right?" asked Thatz.

"Yeah," answered Byyako.

"Have you named it yet?"

"No."

"Can I."

"Sure."

"It's a girl so let's call it Kimiko," concluded Thatz.

"Kimiko… I like it," agreed Byyako.

Dragonelf 8: DONE! With this chapter at least. I'm beat… I'll try to update soon though, I'd like to finish this story soon. So for now Ja nee.


	7. Flinging Food

Dragonelf 8: I have not forgotten this story if your wondering. I've had another's writers block though. I knew what I wanted in the chapter, I just didn't how to start it. Any way I feel that in order for me to finish the story I'm going to have to force it down. I've already decided that I'm making it 18 chapters long and I've got a lot of it already plotted out it's just forcing it down and actually writing it that will mostly the problem. That and putting notes into a story format. Anyway enough of my rambling! On to the story.

Chapter 7: Flinging Food.

Rune, Suzaku, Seiryu, and Genbu walked pleasurly dropping their new zoology projects at their homes. Seiryu could feel himself squirm uneasily inside as he walked beside Rune. The silence was deafening.

"So where are we going?" asked Genbu.

"We're going to work," replied Rune.

"Where at?"

"La Choco Mew," answered Rune, "It's a restaurant that serves the world's greatest cakes, drinks, and foods. It was set up for young couples, but so many people come that it's pretty much for everyone. Me, Rath, and Thatz had to pull a few strings to get you to work there, most people would kill to have this for a job."

"But what about Byyako, Rath, and Thatz?" asked Suzaku.

"Thatz will come, she never misses a day of work. And if I tell her Byyako's missing she'll find and get him. She knows this town like the back of her hand. As for Rath don't worry she'll come," answered Rune.

"Who was that Lykouleon?" asked Suzaku.

"He's the principle of our school," answered Rune, "He's a relative of Rath's though I don't know the connection but he's the one that let you go to school with us and even have the same classes. He's always taking her to his office to talk. She doesn't like him much."

The gods looked between themselves curiosity turning their brows. They just kept walking up the street. Rune didn't seem bothered by the turn in conversation.

"Well we're here!" cried Rune happily as she stop.

The gods looked up at the building. It was domed at the top, tables with chairs and parasols surrounded it within a white picket fence, a few couples sat around the tables smiling happily. Seiryu could feel his face burn slightly if felt like someone had put the sun directly in his face. Rune walked in the café unconiously while the gods were very conious of their surroundings. Rune led them to the back and handed them a uniform.

"The boy's locker rooms over there," said Rune pointing to a door, "Dress into those and meet me in the kitchen for further instruction."

Rune walked in a door marked for girls. The gods followed in they're own separate door. They went to the locker marked with they're names and began to change.

"Why do we have to work?" frowned Suzaku.

"We had to work in our world," answered Genbu.

"That was different," replied Suzaku.

"We were gods then," frowned Genbu, "We're mortals now, so we have to live as mortals."

"How long do you think Tai-Yi- Jun will keep us banished," asked Seiryu.

"So eager to leave? And you look so comfortable with Rune," teased Suzaku.

Seiryu could feel his face turn scarlet as he rounded on Suzaku. His mouth opened and closed but not a word escaped. Realizing this he shut his mouth, and sulked off back to his locker.

"Some god of love," scoffed Seiryu, "If I find out you're the one—"

"Take a chill pill," started Suzaku halting Seiryu, "I might be the god of love but I had no idea Rune existed till I was mortal."

"Not exactly in our territory are we," sighed Genbu.

"No we mostly watched over the east. Mostly China, and Japan," answered Seiryu, then he turned on Suzaku again.

"Though I'm surprised. A god of love forgets someone?"

"This is outside my range," replied Suzaku curtly.

And with that he left the locker room leaving a stunned Genbu, and Seiryu. As soon as he left he began to fiddle with his bow tied. It felt choking around his neck.

"Looking good hot head."

Suzaku turned to see Rath standing right next to him. She looked grumpier than normal her red hair up in a high ponytail held by a black ribbon. She wore the same thing he was except slightly slimmer. Black slacks with a white button up shirt, black bow tie, and a black vest on to. Suzaku felt itterable just watching her.

"Same to you," replied Suzaku.

Both glared at each other just as Seiryu, Genbu, and Rune walked out of the lockers and Byyako and Thatz both had smiles on their faces and were covered head to foot in scratches. And the others couldn't help but notice the two holding hands.

"What the heck you two do? Jump off a cliff?" asked Rath.

"Rath!" hissed Rune noting her rudeness.

"We had extra time, and a bit to much energy so we hung around dark alleys and corner," smiled Thatz.

"You got in a fight again didn't you!" said an annoyed Rune.

"I wasn't alone!" replied Thatz jerking her thumb to Byyako, "You should see how Byyako fights, it's like a cat!"

Byyako looked away form his brothers as they turned to glare at him clearly not pleased. Though he couldn't do anything to remove the smile."

"That's not the point!" cried Rune and was about to say something more when Byyako interrupted her.

"The boss man says he wanted Rath and Suzaku in the Kitchen. And wants the rest of us to wait tables.

"Oh right," muttered Rune.

"Great," murmured Rath in annoyance.

"Come on Tiger. I'll show you the ropes," they heard Thatz tell Byyako as they left.

Rath led Suzaku to the kitchen. There in the kitchen stood three Chefs.

"Hey Mario, Lugi, Peach," greeted Rath.

"Hey ya Rath, who yar friend," greeted the roundest of the three with a thick Italian accent that made Suzaku raise an eyebrow.

"New guy," answered Rath, "Names Suzaku Tamahome, Mario."

"Mongolian?" questioned the skinny one.

"Orientals right, but its mostly Chinese," replied Suzaku.

"Greetings," said Mario, "I'm Mario Mario. That's Lugi Mario my brother, and that's Peach Toadstool."

"Please to meet you?" greeted the other two in turn with their name.

"Like wise," greeted Suzaku.

"So what does boss man want us here for?" asked Rath.

"He wants you to help cook. Yuhi's sick with a cold and Hughes Maes is supporting a birthday party of historic proportions for his daughter Elissa," answered Lugi.

"I see," said Rath as she rolled up her sleeves and put an apron on, "Well we better get cracking."

Suzaku followed her movements and was soon infront of a table counter filled with ingredients. He had seen this many times but he had never actually cooked before. He looked around nervously, but the others moved so swiftly that he had no idea what they were pouring or cracking. He soon returned to his own ingredients glumly. Frustrated he began pouring this and that into his mixing bowl. Whatever was in his reach was poured in, in large amounts. Once the bowl was filled to the brim again he looked around. One of the chiefs washed his hands and began to knead the dough in the bowl. Suzaku copied the actions but instead looking round and smooth, with a yellowish tint like the chiefs, it was wet, sticky and if one looked hard enough it was starting to congeal and turn green. Once he was satisfied he looked around he saw another pour her batter into a pan and put it in the oven next to her. Suzaku looked wildly around for another pan and soon he pulled one out. It was bigger and the rims not as tall but it would work. Suzaku poured the wet stick concoction in the pan and stuck it in the hot sweltering oven.

"That wasn't so hard," smiled Suzaku as he looked triumphant.

He looked at Rath to see her frost a cake and decorate it with intricate flowers made out of the frosting. Rath looked up when she felt someone's eyes on her to see Suzaku stare at her in a cocky smirk. She rolled her eyes in exasperation muttering to herself in something that sounded an awful like 'boys'. But everyone soon pricked up their noses as awful smell began to fill the normally sweet smelling kitchen. Something that smelled an awful like smoke and rotting eggs. Suzaku looked behind him to see black smoke slipping through the cracks of the oven. All the chiefs looked at him curiously as Rath's face gave a look of utter delight, like a child given an early Christmas present.

"Uh," muttered Suzaku as he grabbed the handle cautiously.

The oven burst open flames jumping at him. Rath jumped to his side immediately a extinguisher in hand. The fire soon died, and Rath sneered at Suzaku.

Suzaku could feel his face flush in embarrassment. It felt so stupid not being able to cook. The other chiefs watched eagerly sitting on the counters muttering something that clearly sounded like 'this is getting good.'

"Well excuse me!" flushed Suzaku, "I've never cooked before! Though I bet I could cook better than you! That slop you made last night was revolting!"

Though he was clearly lying, he had actually enjoyed the meal very much and had more than three helpings. He clearly hit a nerve as Rath flinched away and face began to flush a bright pink.

"You think you can cook better than me!" came Rath's shrill voice, "I doubt it! But if you want to bet, then let's have a competition. The one who cooks the best meal wins and Mario, Lugi, and Peach will be the judges."

Suzaku bit at his word quickly. Regretting that he had snapped at her and then challenged her in return. He knew he was going to lose any way he looked at it. Darn his pride!

"F-F-F-Fine!" stuttered Suzaku.

And so they both set off cooking while the others watched as if a soap opera was being performed in front of their ever eyes. Suzaku looked up at Rath unsure of what to do, and saw her skillfully swing a knife around peeling vegetables and dicing them at the same time. She moved so quickly so skillfully that it even made a god who could summon food out of thin air, be a little envious. Suzaku had not choice to admit it; he was screwed through and through. 'If I was a god this would be a piece of cake,' thought Suzaku as he picked up a box uneasily looking at it. The label saying 'Cake Batter.' 'With no pun intended, please.' Suzaku sighed to himself in defeat, his own thoughts echoed like they were ringing off of cave walls. If he was a god… But he wasn't now, and probably wouldn't be in a very long time. 'I miss home,' thought Suzaku as he began mixing things at random again, but this time in smaller quantities trying to follow instructions as he read them, but it was difficult and by the time the judging was taking place Suzaku wished dearly that he was dead as he stood there covered flour. Rath was perfectly and not only was she clean, but gold sparkles seemed to float over her head.

"Alright let's see if whose is better," said Mario as he got up and walked up to the two to test their food, "first is Rath."

Mario took a piece of her meal and popped it in his mouth, Lugi and Peach following like wise. All of their cheeks turned rosy in color as they looked like they were in utter bliss. Mario held up his thumb-pointing upright at her.

"Excellent Rath. The food was prepared well! All vegetables cleaned, diced evenly, and peeled without any waste. Fruit sweetened perfectly so that it's not so overly sweet yet is still noticeable. Meat cooked thoroughly, and juicy and tender well done! Side dishes are well made as well. And you even cleaned up your mess. Desert is absolutely supbered! I'd say a 10 points!" concluded Mario then turned to the other two, "What do you two say?"

"10 points," Squeaked Peach.

"10 points," concluded Lugi.

Then the judges turned to Suzaku's meal not as eager as before when they were eating Rath's meal. Suzaku shut his eyes for his impending doom. There was no living with Rath after this, no way would she let thing go.

"Not bad."

Suzaku opened his eyes in surprise as he stared at the judges in surprise, Rath looked equally as surprised. They slowly chewed on the bits of food.

"Not as bad as I thought it would be," said Lugi.

"You followed the recipe this time," said Peach looking to at Suzaku as he nodded.

"Well that's good make sure you do that next time and not look around to see what others are doing. With a little practice you'll do very well."

"Meat's not tender or spiced, but at least it's cooked. Vegetables unevenly diced, and so are slightly burnt, no side dishes, or fruit. There is waste, and you didn't clean up. Your desert is good but awfully plain. Overall I'd say 5 points," declared Mario.

"Clean up is essential to all cooking so I'd say 4 points," included Lugi.

"I don't know some people like plain deserts. I'd say 6 points," decided Peach.

Suzaku sighed in relieve in as began to put the food away like Rath the other chiefs going to work again after the excitement. Not the ending he thought it'd be but at least it didn't turn out bad and it wasn't like he was complaining or anything. So all he had to do for now was to follow the recipe. Rath sulked even more, she hadn't expected the turn out either. And so it put her in a worse mood than she was in before, thanks in part to Lykouleon.

Later

Rath waited silently in the kitchen as she waited for the gods to sleep. Rayearth and Sinistrio were already sleeping at the end of her bed with the new puppy she decided to name Crewger, unaware to their missing master. What an awful day! She tied with that retched man! Got called to Lykouleon's office! Not like any of those were bad, after all they just talk, but still he knew she hated him, stupid blood brother! And then when it finally seemed like she might end her day the way she wanted Suzaku wasn't as bad a cook as she hoped he'd be! Rath flicked her hair angrily to the side as she grabbed one of the kitchen knifes. She had waited all night for those boys to fall asleep so she could do this without interruption. The cold blade sliced easily through her skin as it always had right down her arm. Rath felt as if her frustration was leaking out of her through the blood that dripped down her arm. Yes let it all flow away with her blood.

Dragonelf 8: Yep! Rath's a cutter! I try to update soon, but can't make any promises. I probably force myself to do the next like this one… I will get this done eventually. Oh and for those that waited, I'm so sorry for the wait! I promised it soon but it turned out to be a year later before I actually got to it! I sorry for that.


	8. Suspicion and Dates

Dragonelf 8: Okay this one's short so I thought I'd try to get it up early so you won't get mad at me.

Chapter 8: Suspicion, and Dates

Suzaku yawned loudly as he stretched out his arms. The sun beat on the closed window as the light spilled into his room, the bird that he was assigned with chirped happily at the sight of its master. Suzaku smiled happily at the bird.

"Good morning Windom," greeted Suzaku as he walked up to the cage and opened it. The bird gave a grateful chirp and hopped up its master's arm unto his shoulder. 'It was such a beautiful day,' thought Suzaku as he looked out his window. It was amazing how much one's perspective could change at a life altering moments. It's not like Suzaku didn't appreciate sunrises back when he was a god, but when your mortal it's like you almost cling to them. Suzaku sighed to himself, knowing that he better enjoy his moment of peace before he headed downstairs to meet the mistress of unhappiness, and misery. Slowly he got into his clothes, playing with his bright Red hair a little and walked out of his room. It was surprising that Rath lived in such a big house for someone that lived alone. There were multiple guest rooms, that apparently she saved for when her friend came over, and other rooms she said was for her relative when he came to visit with his friends. So Suzaku and his brothers could move in without to much trouble, though if one thought about it this house would be the right size for a family of eight. It wasn't exactly uncommon, but Suzaku could think of a few families back in his country that would love to have a home like this, and would probably praise him for all their short lives.

Suzaku sighed to himself, he missed his country, he missed Hong-Nan, and all it's people. He missed the nice warm temperatures, and rowing hillside that sparked in beauty with its wild untameness. But then again he was certain he wasn't the only one missing his country, he felt certain that his brothers where also. He also missed being a God; there were no ands, ifs, or buts about it. Being mortal sucked, not like it didn't have its good points, but still it sucked.

"Morning."

Suzaku swiftly turned around to see his brother come up from behind him, yawning loudly, his little cat following after. Kimiko looked up hungrily at Windom that edged nervously up his arm.

"Don't even think about it," glared Suzaku at the cat.

"Kimiko don't eat Suzaku's bird, Windom," ordered Byyako, giving another large yawn.

The little cat obviously got the message and seemed to back off. Suzaku looked up at his brother curiously, noting the dark bags under the tiger god's eyes. His hair seemed a bit frazzled.

"You okay?" asked Suzaku watch Byyako carefully, afraid he might drop at any moment, "You look terrible."

"Thanks," growled Byyako sarcastically, "I was up late last night, thinking."

"About what?" asked Suzaku as they began walking again down the stairs.

"On how a birds beak can be so noisy," replied Byyako, sarcastically.

Suzaku looked at him for a second incredulously, the sulked away no longer talking to his brother. The kitchen was full of the sweet aromas of Rath's cooking. Genbu and Seiryu where already there, but to Byyako and Suzaku's surprise so was Rune and Thatz, all three cooking a gormeant breakfast. Seiryu squirmed uncomfortably in his seat. Finally the girls came out carrying plates and placing them on the table. Seiryu could feel his nerves set on fire when he felt Rune's hand brush up against his. It took every bit of effort for him to remain stoic.

"Alright lets eat," cried Thatz as she grabbed up her plate and began to munch away at her food.

Suzaku looked down at the plate in front of him that was place by Rath. It looked like it wasn't poison, but was it really safe? Suzaku looked up at Rath to see if she give any sign to the question. She didn't, and even if she did Suzaku quickly forgot his wariness as something caught his eye. Rath gingerly picked up her fork with her bandaged right hand, and the bandages didn't even end at her wrist but continued to her elbow. The bandage was also fresh, too. Suzaku could feel something trigger inside him, like a barely audible popping. Something about this bothered him. If he had his wings back he'd probably would have spread them out to relieve his sudden tension.

"Where'd you get the bandage?" asked Suzaku, catching Rath's attention, the others looked up nervously for a second then went to eating figuring that it was another Rath/ Suzaku spout.

"From the cupboard dummy," scowled Rath popping a bit of egg in her mouth.

"That's not what I meant," scowled Suzaku, " I meant how'd you get it?"

Rath looked up at Suzaku for a second trying to give a hint of what she was up to last night for him.

"If you must know," began Rath slowly, already plotting her story, " I had a nightmare last night. It scared me so much that I fell of my bed and injured my arm and hand."

"Is that so?" started Suzaku slowly, narrowing his eyes, "Then let me see it."

"No! It might get infected!"

"Well I hardly believe a dream could scare you! Considering nothing else does!!!"

"How rude! I not that insensitive, you jerk!"

And with that the conversation was ended and Rath joined Genbu and Rune in whatever they were talking about. Suzaku watched her, something wasn't right and he could sense it. Even if his god like powers where gone his instinct had never been wrong before and they were defiantly going off now. As much as he'd hate to he'd have to watch her careful. He'd have to watch the barbarian women.

Byyako looked nervously at the others, as they were engrossed in conversation. Thatz was listening carefully at least until she felt someone tug at her arm. She looked up to see Byyako grabbing hold of her sleeve. Once he caught her attention he jerked his head to a nearby hallway. Thatz nodded her head in understanding as the two got up to have a private conversation. Finally they left out of earshot of the others.

"What is it Byyako," asked Thatz looking up at Thatz curiously.

Byyako could feel his face slightly heat up. Maybe he was wrong, maybe he was moving to fast. He seen this so many times in his country and it didn't look so hard then, but now actually have to do it, proofed to be a lot more difficult.

"Well, um," began Byyako nervously as he scratched at his chin.

"Spit it out Byyako," said Thatz.

"Well I thought that this Saturday you'd like to go see a movie with me," said Byyako slowly trying to prevent for saying it, "The manager mention this movie t o me and I thought maybe you'd like to go."

"A movie? A date?" began Thatz in disbelieve, " Byyako are you asking me out?"

"You don't have to if you don't want to," amended Byyako quickly.

"No I'd love to go," smiled Thatz up at Byyako.

Byyako turned to her swiftly, surprised that he had looked way. He let her words sink in for a bit then a huge grin flashed on his face. It had turn out better than he suspected. After all that worrying last night.

"Come on Tiger let's finish breakfast before we start going steady," teased Thatz lightly tugging at long strand of hair of Byyako's, whom obediently obeyed.


	9. The play and two new students

Dragonelf 8: Okay this is the next chapter of Being Mortal Sucks. I'm sorry for taking so long. You should thank the story 'Pride and Prejudice' it sort of inspired me I guess you could say.

Chapter 9: The Play and the new students.

Two weeks had passed since the food fight between Rath and Suzaku had happened. As such the Gods and the girls had gone into a routine for the day. It was almost always the same. They get up in the morning and Rath would be there making breakfast Rune and Thatz would be there also helping and they would share notes and finish homework. After that they would head on they're way to school, which was the only thing that broke the routine, afterwards they'd go to work and then come home, sometime Rune and Thatz would go to their own home and sometimes they stay at Rath's and they all work on homework together and they head to bed after. There were a few times when they had to stay after school; the other day for example when they had to act out some weird lines.

"Mr. Tamahome, this is your part and script."

Suzaku looked up form his desk at the teacher whom was staring down on him crossly. Suzaku frowned slightly, but then sighed in resignation. 'I hate being mortal,' thought Suzaku then the sentence hit him and he looked up at the teacher in confusion.

"Script?" asked Suzaku curiously.

"Aw come on Suzaku!" mocked Rath causing him to send a glare her way, "It's the festival of Plays! Everyone in our grade will be given a part in all these different plays."

"It's why we stayed after school yesterday," sighed Seiryu next to his brother.

"It's also what I've been talking about for the last week, if you'd just pay attention!" growled the teacher, "Now come up here and get your part! Though I really don't see how you managed to get this one."

Everyone in the class looked back and forth between Suzaku and the teacher then finally Suzaku got up to the front of the class to collect his script.

"What part did he get?"

"What Play will he be in?"

"I hope he's in the same play as me."

"Not me."

"Did he get the lead Role in a play?"

"Congratulations, Mr. Tamahome," said the teacher as Suzaku reached the front of the class. "You will be playing Mr. Darcy in the Play 'Pride and Prejudice.'"

"No Way!" cried half the students mostly girls.

"He's in a chick flick!" laughed a few boys.

"A chick flick that's been around for years now!" argued the girls.

"So… beside who'd chose 'Pride and Prejudice' any way?"

"Probably the girls."

"YEAH, WELL YOU CHOSE SOMETHING AS STUPID AS 'DUMB AND DUMBER'!!"

"Enough!!!" cried the teacher, " Suzaku return to your desk."

Suzaku returned and began to flip through the pages trying his best to ignore Rath's snickers, even Rune and Thatz were giggling, though his brothers looked on curiously.

As he looked at his lines he was strongly reminded of his priestess and celestial warrior, Tamahome's relationship. He quickly looked up to see who was going to what.

"Adam you'll be Prince Charming, in 'Sheirk.'

Allison your Mary Jane form 'Spider-Man.'

Tom your Mr. Cotton from 'Pirates of the Caribbean.'

Genbu your Mr. Bennet for 'Pride and Prejudice.'

Bell your Dorothy in 'Wizard of Oz.'

Thatz your Charlotte Lucus 'Pride and Prejudice.'

Byyako your Mr. Collins form 'Pride and Prejudice.'

Leon you'll play Dracula form 'Dracula.'

Seiryu you'll play Mr. Bingly form 'Pride and Prejudice.'

Maia your Riza form 'Full Metal Alchemist.'

Rune your Jane Bennet form 'Pride and Prejudice.'

Rikki your Ed Elric form 'Full Metal Alchemist.'

Alan you're the cowardly lion form 'Wizard of Oz'

And Rath your Elizabeth Bennet form 'Pride and Prejudice."

"WHAT!!!" yelled Rath across the room, she was so loud in her protest that students three classes down turned their heads.

Suzaku froze for an instant then quickly flipped through his script to find the name of the person Mr. Darcy ended up with. The name 'Elizabeth Bennet' smirked and taunted him. Instantly his stomach churned with revolt at the thought of him being Mr. Darcy. His soon flipped the pages of their own script, realization dawning upon them. Every head in the class went silent and stared at both Suzaku and Rath. It was no secret that they hated each other and for them to be paired up even in a play was calling for Hell's fury.

"Who thought that stupid idea up!!!" yelled Rath.

"Principal Lykouleon," answered the teacher silencing Rath.

"He has to change it this is the worse decision he's made!" called Suzaku standing form his desk.

The teacher scowled at the two. Then a smirk hit his face.

" Since you two will have such trouble acting out your parts together. You might as well get to work at it **right now**," ordered the teacher as he moved aside, " Up to the front now! And recite for me and the class a few lines of Mr. Darcy and Elizabeth being together."

Suzaku and Rath looked at each other for a second, disgust clearly written on both faces. Then Reluctantly they went up to the front of the class, scripts in hand. Both faced the class.

"Do you Dance Mr. Darcy ?" said Rath in more of a growl.

"Not if I can help it," answered Suzaku just as poorly.

"Stop!" cried the teacher, "Your doing it wrong. You have to act as if your noble class and that you don't know each other. Now try it again."

Both Rath and Suzaku took a deep breath. They had to get into character. The two looked out as if they could see a large group of people dancing. Rath was smiling as if she was enjoying the festivities. The she turned to Suzaku, whom was standing stoic and still,

"Do you Dance Mr. Darcy?" asked Rath as if waiting for him to ask for a dance.

"Not if I can help it," answered back Suzaku in a high and noble tone.

Rath went silent for a second her smile falling as she turn away. Finally she walked away to Thatz desk who smile and flipped through her own script. Suzaku slowly stared at his feet then walked up to Seiryu. Seiryu also flipped through his own pages to his lines.

"I didn't know you were coming to see me," smile Thatz as she Stood up and reached out her hands to her friend.

"I'd never seen so many pretty girls in my life," said Seiryu standing up and walking beside Suzaku stumbling slightly.

"You were dancing with the only handsome girl in the room," remarked Suzaku still in his noble tone.

"She is the most beautiful creature I have ever beheld," smiled Seiryu still trying to get into his part, "But her sister Elizabeth is very agreeable."

"But barely tolerable, I dare say. And not handsome enough to tempt me," responded Suzaku as he stopped in front of Rath, whom looked slightly hurt and then and ice queen, "You better return to your partner and enjoy her smiles, your wasting your time with me."

And with that he walked away back to the front. Seiryu returning to his desk. Everyone looked in Rath's direction.

"Count your blessings Lizzy," cheered up Thatz, "If he liked you; you'd have to talk to him."

"Precisely," laughed Rath as she fiddled with her hands, "As it is I wouldn't dance with him with all of Darbasha at stake."

"Very good you two!!" cried the teacher enthusiastically, "I can see why you two were chosen for the part, you fill it well."

Every person in the room stared at the two. Mouths opened wide in shock, it was like they were no longer Rath and Suzaku, but Mr. Darcy and Elizabeth Bennet. There was a knock on the door shifting everyone's attention.

"Alright everyone, go over your lines while I take care of this. Rath, Suzaku return to your desks," ordered the teacher as he left the classroom.

As soon as he left everyone started to buzz about the sudden performance. Rath and Suzaku returned to their desks going back to their original selves. But before they could start bickering with each other Suzaku tensed, and it wasn't just him; Genbu, Byyako, and Seiryu did the same. Something with an evil aura was dangerously close by, they could at least tell that much. The teacher returned with two students in tow. Everyone went silent watching them.

"Class," addressed the teacher, "These are our new transfer students, Ms. Cesia Windstaff, and Mr. Nadil King. Please treat them with respect because they are new. Here are you two's roles. Cesia your Mrs. Bennet, Nadil your--."

"I know," smirked Nadil as he took the script, "The villain."

The gods could feel a chill run up their spins as Nadil answered back he held it; the evil aura. Carefully they looked him down and up. He was tall for his age with long violet hair that was thin and long at the bottom and cut short on top. Nadil's eyes were a deep crimson that gleamed brightly out of his pale skin, his was set in a constant taunt, and he wore long black clothes; jeans, boots, and a turtleneck shirt. The girl that stood next to him didn't seem to like Nadil and stood as far from him as she could. Her hair was as long as Rune but it was wavy and not straight, it was dark purple while her bangs were pink, she was skinny with pale skin that was adored with a purple tank top with a black Levi jacket over it, and bellbottom jeans. Cesia looked up feeling the stares upon her. She examined the class there were some really handsome boys in her new class but there was only one that caught her eye. Genbu and Cesia stared at each other for a moment they she turned away her face heating up.

"Now if you two will take your seats," said the teacher.

Nadil strode confidently up Rath, ignoring the class and teacher. That's when Suzaku saw it. Rath's eyes were wide and frantic, her hand that hung in the air with her pencil quaked, so did her hand that laid comfortably on her desk, all color to her skin seemed to disappear as it turned ghostly white, with a slightly green tint to it. Nadil stood in front of her as he stared at her. It was fear; Rath was scared. Suzaku eyes widened in shock at Rath's fear; it didn't make sense to him Rath was fearless.

"Long time no see Rath," greeted Nadil, "You look well. It's so good to see you again too."

Rath violently shook her head as if to ride herself of her fear. The she looked back up at the boy with all the content and hatred she could muster though her trembling hadn't seized.

"Yeah well it's not so good to see you!" she hissed with so much venom that if it were really poisons it would rot the earth beneath her.

'BAM!'

Rath's eyes wide in shock at the sudden noise, pain creeping up her arm.

"Oh no Rath it looks like your hurt," mocked Nadil sarcastically.

Rath looked down at her hand fully realizing the pain now as blood began to seep down her desk. Her pencil, sticking out of her now bloody hand.

Dragonelf 8: Okay that's it for now. Hoped you like it. Until next time, ja ne.


End file.
